


When Marirena meets Dali

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: When Marirena meets Dali [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1990s, F/M, First Dance, First Day of School, First Kiss, First Meetings, High School, Humor, Origin Story, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marirena remembers the day she met her high school sweetheart.





	When Marirena meets Dali

A teenage girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt underneath her grayish blue dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes. Her name is Marirena Monez.

Marirena walked into a classroom.

"Okay class today we're reading a book called The Giver"

Marirena's classmates groaned expect for Marirena.

"Okay class turn to page 3"

Marirena began to read

A few minutes later

The bell rings and everyone run out of the school.

Marirena was reading a book but she saws a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a red flannel shirt, torn pants and black combat boots. He was listening to heavy metal music.

Marirena said "H-hi"

"Hi"

"I'm Marirena Monez what's yours"

"Dali Abalos"

Marirena and Dali blushed

But Dali hears his father's angry voice.

"DALI TAKE OUT THE TRASH NOW!"

Dali growled 

"Coming dad!"

Marirena decided to ride home.


End file.
